Millenium Girls: Summer Vacation
by YamiYugi100
Summary: You read it right, you aren't hallucinating. THEY'RE BACK! Millenium Girls makes a comeback with a new adventure of randomness, cravings, garlic, and duel monsters of course! Akemi, Ryoko, Kayo, and Sansu return in SUMMER VACATION! R


**Dear reader,**

** You read the title right. You aren't hallucinating. MILLENIUM GIRLS ARE BACK! But, before the story starts, I have a few things to go through with this new installment. So please listen up, okay? **

**I've gotten bored of a trilogy idea. This isn't a sequel or anything. It's just another one of the girl's wacky adventures. **

**I'm keeping it to the four girls and their fathers, too many oc's make it confusing. **

**I hope you all forgive me for taking so long to update anything. I try, I really do….X3. **

**Okay, did you get those three new things? You did? Great! Now we can start!!! **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Millenium Girls: Summer Vacation **

**~Chapter 1: A Game of Hide and Seek~**

It was Saturday. Just Saturday. Not Sunday, and not Friday. Just Saturday. A very hot, sticky, humid, and very unflattering Saturday in a very unfriendly month.

You guessed it. It was SUMMER.

"I…am bored." A familiar green eyed blonde stated, retying her high pigtails. "Well you're not the only one, Sansu." Akemi replied while sitting in front of a small fan in a certain millionaire's daughter's room. A small white haired girl just smiled brightly at her two friends, who happened to be cousins. "I don't understand why you two don't like summer so much. I see nothing wrong with it." Akemi and Sansu sent glares to their third party member. "That's because you have ice in your damn blood, Kayo." Sansu muttered with menace.

The turning of a doorknob was heard and the brown haired teenager walked into her room. She hummed, closed the door, and faced her unexpected guests. Everyone was quiet for a few minutes, just the humming of the fan against Akemi's breath. Five minutes ticked by and no one showed a sign of moving. Ten minutes passed and Sansu shifted on the comfy water bed that was clad in red and black silk. A full fifteen minutes of silence was now achieved when…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING IN MY ROOM?!"

The other three laughed with delight. Sansu stood up and slipped out the window near Ryoko's bed, looking back to see if she was being chased. Akemi stood up and in a minute you could hear the clicking of Echo shoes on solid tile floor. Kayo smile and sat there, she didn't feel like running. She was smart, knowing either way they'd be caught.

"Now Ryoko, please calm down." Kayo attempted with a sweat drop forming on her head. You could literally see the steam over Ryoko's head, and the anger waves were nearly tangible in the room. "I…am…going…to…kill….you…all!" Ryoko fumed, pulling out her millenium rod. Kayo meeped and slid under the other girl's legs and onto the solid tile right outside her door. In a moment Kayo was up and running, thinking, '_Sansu, Akemi, where ever you guys hid please let me in!' _

Sansu smiled widely, her favorite activity was annoying Ryoko. She was hiding under the large island in the middle of the Kaiba mansion's kitchen. "Ryoko is so pissed at us." Sansu continued to snicker from her hiding spot. Sansu hadn't really changed in personality, but she had gotten more beautiful and taller. She was now 5'6", taller than Akemi even. Sansu found this odd considering her father was really short. Her hair had grown out to her waist just like the others, but once again she had it hacked off to her shoulder blades in order to maintain her favorite bouncy pigtails. Her eyes held your gaze with their childishness and their gemstone color. The clicking of shoes made her freeze, but when Sansu started giggling she couldn't stop. Soon she was outright laughing. The feet got closer and a person leaned down. Green eyes met with blue eyes. "…Sansu? Why are you hiding under the table?" Sansu stared, winked, and put her finger to her lips saying, "It's a secret! Don't tell Ryokooo!" The person stared, and sighed thinking, '_What has she done to tick my niece off this time?'_

Akemi was behind the living room couch, smiling lightly. There was nothing more fun to do in summer than annoy Ryoko. Ryoko herself didn't mind because she would get them all back later. Akemi stretched out frowning. She had gotten taller since last summer, which was to be expected for a sixteen year. She was now about 5'5" at most. With a sigh, Akemi went back to being scrunched up, making sure her head ducked out of sight. Her bangs had gotten crazier too and harder to manage. A normal morning now consisted of brushing her hair, placing gel on the bangs so they wouldn't go in every direction, brushing again, and repeating this process about three times before the bangs would stay in the proper position. Akemi fiddled with her bangs while thinking about them, not noticing Seto Kaiba curiously peering down at her. After thinking a minute, he decided he didn't want to know and walked off to continue his work.

Kayo ran for her life as the footsteps of her pursuer got louder and louder. Breathing slowly, she bolted even faster than before, in an attempt to make one final sprint around the corner. It worked as a satisfying squeak was heard as Kayo turned the corner. "Must…escape…certain…death!" Kayo yelled jokingly, making Ryoko fume more. Kayo's long, butt length white hair whooshed around the corner before she made one final dive into a laundry hamper. Being only 5'4", she could fit in it. Her years of shyness began paying off as Kayo snuggled herself deeper into the empty bin, piled random clothes over her, and sat as quiet as a mouse, brown eyes glinting with anxiousness.

Ryoko looked around, her icy blue eyes glaring flames from them. '_If any of them show themselves I'll...'_ Ryoko growled and began plotting her friend's demise. The tallest girl of the group looked around and sighed, deciding Kayo's hiding abilities were too great. "I'll find you later, Kayo." Ryoko yelled into the rooms before pounding down the stairs, almost running into her uncle on the way. "Uncle Mokuba! Quick! Have you seen Sansu, Kayo, or Akemi anywhere?!" Mokuba blinked, debating weather to tell the teenager, who was 5 foot freaking 9 inches, were her friends were. Deciding the other three were too young to die, Mokuba shrugged saying, "Sorry Ryoko, I haven't seen them." Ryoko scowled and pounded down the stairs, muttering curse words under her breath and looking around for her friends. Then an idea came to her. An idea so brilliant she began laughing manically. With one quick motion, Ryoko pulled out her Blackberry and hit her contacts list. She scrolled through until she found her first victim, Sansu. She smirked and pressed the call button.

And then Ryoko waited…

And waited…

And waited…

Then she heard the song Hot N' Cold coming from the kitchen. There was a curse, followed by someone opening a phone. "Hello?" the voice came nervously from the other end. "I know where you are Sansu." Ryoko growled, "I suggest you write your will and testimony in the next five seconds." Sure enough, Sansu's chibi-form head popped from the island. "Define, five seconds." She asked shakily, staring at Ryoko, who held her millenium rod in one hand. "Definition: Prepare to die." Ryoko hissed.

The phones were abandoned and the chase started.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**YY100: Oh my god I got off my ass and did something!!! **

**Akemi: Bout time. -.- **

**YY100: Shut up. o.O **

**Sansu: Review please! Thank you very much! ^^**


End file.
